


even if nobody else sings along

by constanted



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Social Media, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constanted/pseuds/constanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: a modern retelling of lost entirely told through social media</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. twenty-twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY.

[ _dhumespeaks.blogspot.com_](http://dhumespeaks.blogspot.com)

**Two days till takeoff - A Goodbye Post**

So it’s finally here. Most of you have been wondering when I leave, based on comments, so there we go. A, presumably lovely, based on weather reports, July afternoon. I’ve had fun with this blog, documenting my episodes and fitness regimes and whatever the hell I’m watching on TV, but now the goal of it (to get me mentally prepped for this damned race!) has been accomplished. 

It’s been lovely speaking to all of you. I hope you all get through this year, and the one after that, etcetera.

Thanks Libby, O, for being there for me these past few months.

Penny, I wouldn’t understand why you’re reading this, but I’m sorry. For everything.

I’ll post race updates when I can on twitter— @yrconstant.

—

** des hume ** _(@yrconstant)_

@liz1010 here. Desmond is officially missing.  

**Penny Widmore** _(@searcher__)_

#whereisdeshume get it trending. he was a good man above all else. i loved him. more than anything.

**libby** _(@liz1010)_

#whereisdeshume

**Owen** _(@O_Hume)_

@searcher__ Acting like #deshume’s disappearance has nothing to do with @WidmoreIndustries, her own damn company

**Penny Widmore** _(@searcher__)_

@O_Hume the company isn’t mine, owen. i’m sorry about your brother. if the company can’t find him, i will, i swear to god. #whereisdeshume

** libby ** _(@liz1010)_

@searcher__ I stand with you in looking for him. Truly a blessing to have met him. #whereisdeshume 

 

—

 

**charlie pace** _(@dscharlie) ✓_

we’re going on hiatus. indefinitely. sorry, mates.

**Liam Pace** _(@dsliam) ✓_

Need some time for myself. 

**DIED 7/23/12** _(@PACEASS)_

@dscharlie @dsliam WHAT THE FUCK!!!!

**HIATUS** _(@alleverybodys)_

@PACEASS @dscharlie @dsliam APPARENTLY THERE WAS A FIGHT? 

**DIED 7/23/12** _(@PACEASS)_

@dscharlie @dsliam @alleverybodys NOOOOO BOYS MAKE UP!!!

 

—

 

**Ten Things We’ll Miss About Driveshaft**

(by Ariana Friendly, for Buzzfeed)

 

**1\. The MUSIC**

Driveshaft only released two albums EVER, okay? We’re never gonna get another You All Everybody again (or we will, it’s just a hiatus! Just a hiatus!)

**2\. Charlie’s Hair**

Say what you will about the baby brother of the group’s personality, but his hair is an international treasure. Whether it’s blue, red, purple, or blond, as he’s had it for the past year or so (a record for him, looks like), it’s always absolutely GORGEOUS.

**3\. Liam’s Family Vlogs**

Who can forget when we were all introduced to baby Megan! Charlie was always a…  (Continue reading)

 

—

 

**J. Burke** _(@ofmorewoe)_

Aaaahh moving tomorrow! Not sure about wifi access, sorry if I go awol for a bit.

**Rachel** _(@rach416)_

@ofmorewoe good luck baby sis, you’ll rock their fucking socks off <3

**J. Burke** _(@ofmorewoe)_

@rach416 Rachel be careful, Mittelos might fire me for your mouth lol

 

—

 

**Mittelos Bioscience**

from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 

**Mittelos Bioscience,** also known as **Mittelos Labratories,** is a Portland-based biotech firm founded in 1970. Formerly a part of **Widmore Industries,** until breaking off in 1991, Mittelos specializes in fertility research and the advancement of in vitro fertilization. In 2012, Mittelos gained infamy due to the disappearance of a new employee, Dr. Juliet Burke. In 2013, Burke’s sister, Rachel Carlson, attempted to sue the company, but settled, the company making no comment on the subject.

 


	2. twenty thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a friendship blossoms and miles straume fights the world

**Anonymous** said:

tbh this kinda started as like. a thirst follow? not really but also you are SO AMAZING omg… you’re so nice to your followers and you give the best advice and just. shan you’re just incredible okay i wish we were friends but even tho we’re mutuals? i’m shy lmao

**pinkhalo** answered: 

omg come off anon (also im way flattered about the thirst follow tbh)

**astrobabe** said: 

hi

**pinkhalo** answered: 

omggg i love your blog i love YOU i have been wanting to talk to you for ages… Im on mobile rn can you link me to yr about 

**astrobabe** said: 

[astrobabe (.) tumblr (.) com/a](http://astrobabe\(.\)tumblr\(.\)com/a)

 

**about!**

hi i’m claire i’m 19 and i’m from australia. you might gather that from my sidebar though.

this is mostly a personal blog but i also post my art, horoscopes, music i like, pretty stuff, and harry potter on occasion (proud hufflepuff right here!) 

some other info you might want to know about me:

  * i’m bisexual
  * i’m a scorpio
  * i’m training to be a tattoo artist
  * i’m really shy so sorry if i don’t message you immediately or have trouble starting conversations?
  * here’s a [link](https://41.media.tumblr.com/43f579d59d3e776ed02ef1c86802cad3/tumblr_inline_nxv3umf3Fv1rfwrzp_540.jpg) to that one good picture of me
  * follow me on twitter @astrogirl_ and on instagram @starryclaire



 

**pinkhalo** said:

ok you are adorable. what’s ur skype?

**astrobabe** answered: 

ahh um it’s claire_littleton (and i never sleep so you can literally call me whenever)

**pinkhalo** said:

ok cool i’ll add you i’m shannonbobannon (i was like. 15 and my asshole brother said it was INAPPROPRIATE to put your FULL NAME on the INTERNET)

**astrobabe** answered:

i’ve always wanted a brother lol

**pinkhalo** said:

NO U DON’T

 

—

 

**Monica Heatherton-Callis** and **Kevin Callis** are now married.

**Cassidy Phillips** Good on you Monica! Wishing you safety and happiness. Wish I could have been at the wedding. Love from me and Clem.

**Jeffrey Baldwin** way to go kev, finally!

[15 more comments]

**Monica Heatherton-Callis** Thanks for the well wishes everyone. 

 

—

 

**Libby** (@liz1010)

Sorry for going missing for a bit. Needed some time off. Did i miss anything fun?

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher__) 

@liz1010 aah babe glad you’re back! didn’t miss anything too big, except BEN AND LESLIE GOT MARRIED. glad to find you in good health.

**Libby** (@liz1010)

@searcher__ RECAP PLEASE omg

 

—

 

**PROFILE**

**MILES**  

(@ghostfucker)

please fight me

 

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

fuck what everyone else says horse ebooks wasn’t fake it was me

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@franklymypidus you can’t fucking ban me from an airline for saying fuck you on twitter

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@franklymypidus listen, fuck you, who even are you

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

who wants to start a coalition to fight every single straight person

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

not to be controversial but pudding is literally the worst

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i lowkey make myself ship shannon/claire while writing this? maybe


	3. twenty-fourteen (and early twenty-fifteen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: jack gets married and proceeds to get un-married, tricia tanaka becomes dead, and we get some spoilers on everyone's favorite crime drama starring billy dee williams.

**_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of_** Jack Shephard **_and_** Sarah Wagner.

 

_—_

 

**Dr. Jack Shephard** (@J_Shephard23)

Thanks for all the well wishes, everyone. Overwhelmed with joy right now. 

 

_—_

 

**_L.A. Man Wins $140 Million_ **

(by Tricia Tanaka)

It's everyone's fantasy- winning the lottery, untold millions falling into your lap overnight. What would you do with all that money? Hugo Reyes, winner of approximately $140,000,000 in Mega Lotto Jackpoy, has humble ambitions— a vacation with his grandfather, a house for his mothe(… read more)

 

—

 

**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

um. can someone explain to me the difference between metoers and meteorites?  
**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

oh crap *meteors but the question still stands ://

**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

im serious do any science-y ppl follow me?

**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

TRICIA TANAKA IS DEAD DUDES CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME KNOW HOW

 

 

—

 

**Dr. Jack Shephard** (@J_Shephard23)

It’s been a shitty few months. Vacation time?

**Dr. Jack Shephard** (@J_Shephard23)

@SWagner No need to block me :-)

**Dr. Jack Shephard** (@J_Shephard23)

@SWagner seriously? How immature can you be to block me?

**Dr. Jack Shephard** (@J_Shephard23)

Lol. Anyways, Thailand is great so far:-)

 

—

 

EXPOSÉ SEASON FOUR SPOILERS

We WILL find out who the Cobra is this season, promises show boss Howie Zuckerman, and it’s not who you’ll expect.

Autumn (Kimber Andrews) and Crystal (Alissa Jean Scott) will meet a mysterious femme fatale by the name of Corvette, played by guest star Nikki Fernandez (CSI: Miami)

James (Rick Lapidus) will _finally_ have a romantic interest, and we’ve already met him.

 

—

 

**shan** hey u said you wanted to talk?

**claire** uh. yeah

**claire** so um you know thomas my boyfriend

**shan** i thought u dumped him?

**shan** oh wait no you made up sorry

**claire** we broke up again butguess who got me pregnant

**shan** is this a joke

**claire** i fucking wish

**shan** oh my god

**shan** are you gonna keep it?

**claire** no i think i’m? gonna put it up for adoption

**claire** also before you ask NO you are not the first person to know i have known for like 1 month

**shan** you are so lucky im going to sydney soon i am going 2 treat u like the beautiful pregnant queen u are

**claire** you’d better

**shan** we are going 2 go so fucking hard and now we get like 2/9 more of a person

**claire** squad

**claire** idk why it’s so easy to joke abt this tho like. i’m pregnant??? this is so fucked up

**shan** ya it is but u can handle it

**shan** u are strong and u will kick pregnancy’s ass and look hot as hell doing it

**claire** ur the best

**shan** http://bit.ly/1OPFCNI

**claire** is this truly the time for reaction gifs

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THINGS HAPPENING.... this is probs gonna be the last short chapter bc like. the ACTION starts now.
> 
> if u wanna see me livetweeting the writing of this fic, follow me on twitter @beecils or tumblr @oceanicairline.


	4. september twenty fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: a certain medium and a rockstar get into a feud, boone carlyle is a dick, and penny is concerned about something.

**Boone Carlyle** (@BooneCarlyle)

Remember to be careful with your money lol

**shan ♥️** (@shanrutherford)

are u really gonna rub this in my face you utter ass @BooneCarlyle

**shan ♥️** (@shanrutherford)

also who the fuck uses caps in their twit handles @BooneCarlyle

 

—

 

**TO: Pen**

Hey you sure you don’t wanna do this Sydney trip next week? I still have an extra ticketttt…. kinda bad seats both ways around but it’ll be a fun trip! 

**TO: Elizabeth**

aaa i wish but i have to go to some conference in nyc that thursday :(

**TO: Pen**

It’s cool! Guess i’ll be mingling by myself then ;)

**TO: Elizabeth**

ok no thanks @ your winky emoticons

 

—

 

**charlie pace** (@charliepace) ✓

no reunion tour, sorry to disappoint the fans. really tried to make it happen, but we all have commitments, y’know?

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

who the hell are you disappointing @charliepace

**charlie pace** (@charliepace) ✓

@ghostfucker hey arsehole which one of us has the check mark lol

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@charliepace did you just fuckin type out “arsehole” oh my god…. also checkmarks are irrelevant to fame levels? much less popularity (1/2)

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@charliepace (2/2) like. lots of total asshole losers are verified that wouldn’t be my 1st defense

**charlie pace** (@charliepace) ✓

Yeah but guess who has fans @ghostfucker

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@charliepace the man arguing with a gay chinese guy who is eating a taco in his pajamas, his cat in his lap, at peace

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@charliepace do u want a photo of gwyneth, my cat? she’s mocking u alongside me. also ur bad at twitter.

**charlie pace** (@charliepace) ✓

@ghostfucker yes i’d love to see your cat but also fight me. not joking. 

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

k cool @charliepace i’ll dm u a pic also. when and where do u wanna fight i live in cali

 

—

 

**claire** hey do you wanna meet today? i’m going over to l.a. like. three from now so? hey? hmu

(23:16)

**claire** shannon where are you?

(12:15)

**claire** shan i’m concerned….

**claire** do you wanna tell me something? are you safe? are you okay?

 

—

 

**Jack Shephard**

All the messages re: my father are touching, but ultimately unnecessary. He would have hated every single one of them. Come to the funeral, if you had an invite, I’m in Sydney for one more night.

**Margot Shephard** Jonathan, do try not to be callous about this

 

—

 

**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

in flight wi-fi is so cool like. i don’t think we appreciate it enough for existing thank u @oceanicair

**Libby** (@liz1010)

@hurley_flash Oh are you on the sydney/la flight too?

**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

@liz1010 haha yeah who are you?

**Libby** (@liz1010)

I followed you bc of that one rather fun exposé livetweet session you had. In the back of the plane rn.

 

_—_

 

_Trends (Change)_

**Oceanic 815**

Plane goes missing over Pacific Ocean.

**#prayfor815**

Just started trending.

**Scott Walker**

GOP candidate steps down.

**#oneletteroffsongs**

Just started trending.

**#PopeVisit**

Pope Francis arrives in Washington D.C.

**#Hamiltunes**

Just started trending.

 

—

 

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher__)

holy shit. #oceanic815

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher__)

um. @liz1010 please tell me that wasn’t your flight.

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher__)

@liz1010 oh my god oh my god oh my god

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... and there we go. now all but like. three of our main characters are presumed dead... let's see what we can do with this.


	5. september 22, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that certainly happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not having updated in forever. enjoy.

**Plane Missing Over Pacific**

_September 22, 2015_

_5:14 p.m._

At 4:16 P.M., Oceanic Flight 815, carrying 324 passengers, deviated from its original course and disappeared over the Pacific Ocean. The plane was en route to LAX from Sydney Airport in Australia. Oceanic has yet to release a statement on the matter, although VP David Warren posted to his Twitter (@Dave_Warren) approximately five minutes after the news broke that he was “Heartbroken.” (Read More)

 

—

 

**Dr. Charlotte S. Lewis** (@charlottelewis)

#prayfor815 No one is confirmed dead, everyone. Let the passengers’ families have hope.

**#prayfor815** (@chillzodiacs)

i dont wan t to be the one to deliver this, but mod claire @Astrobabe_ was on the plane, please keep her in your prayers #prayfor815

**Owen** (@O_Hume)

Sorry to hear about this tragic loss, for all the families involved. sending love. #prayfor815

**Rachel Carlson** (@rach416)

#prayfor815 Truly heartbreaking. 

 

—

 

**To: Owen, Elizabeth**

owen i am like. 90% liz was on that plane.

**To: Penny Widmore, Libby Smith**

Calm down, widmore, not even sure if she had wifi on the plane.

**To: Owen, Elizabeth**

yeah she did she was on twitter with some random dude who was also on the plane with her? 

and also she was texting me through the entire plot of the adam sandler movie she was watching on the plane

which was (and i quote) “the greatest piece of cinema to bless my eyes and ears”

i can’t believe that’s the last thing i’ll ever hear from her please call me

**To: Penny Widmore, Libby Smith**

Can’t, i am at work

In an office

In a different time-zone

I am absolutely 100% upset about this but i sincerely doubt that my boss would take “my dead brother’s roommate might have died in a plane crash and our friend needs to talk about it” as an excuse

**To: Owen, Elizabeth**

i know im sorry i just. can’t believe this it’s surreal and upsetting and just. oh my god

 

—

 

**Oceanic Airlines** (@oceanicair)

We are extremely concerned and upset by the events that occurred this afternoon, and we are doing whatever it may take to find #Flight815

**Frank** (@franklymypidus)

Fuck.

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

well damn, today has been absolutely fucking insane news-wise

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

i think i got into a twitter fight with a guy on that plane? what the fuck

 

—

  
TO:  mabbadon@wintra.org   
FROM:  c@wintra.org  
SUBJECT: Need you

Meeting tomorrow, re: 815. Nearly positive it involves the I, and therefore BL. 9:00 A.M., London office. You bring coffee (one sugar, for me.)

 

-C

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok cool bye. expect more soon


	6. autumn through winter 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some people are confirmed dead. some people are put on a boat. some people aren't satisfied with these concepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in approximately 8 years

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

can the news shut up about that plane for like five minutes we get it nobody knows where it is it’s been like two months

**Dr. Charlotte S. Lewis** (@charlottelewis)

@ghostfucker I KNOW… if we’re not getting any evidence what’s the point?

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@charlottelewis oh lmao its not the lack of evidence that pisses me off its the like. repetitiveness.

**Dr. Charlotte S. Lewis** (@charlottelewis)

@ghostfucker I mean both of those things LOL

 

—

 

**Charles Widmore** (@RealCharlesWidmore) ✓

Having a lovely vacation.

**B.** (@asdkahfue)

@realcharleswidmore Sounds real fun!

DM: **Charles Widmore** (@RealCharlesWidmore) ✓ to **B.** (@asdkahfue)

Hope to drop by soon ;)

**B.** (@asdkahfue) to **Charles Widmore** (@RealCharlesWidmore) ✓

:-)

_(Read 11/18/15, 8:23 p.m.)_

 

—

 

**Massive Electromagnetic Anomaly Detected in South Pacific**

(Shared by 110k people, including **Penelope Widmore, Eloise Hawking,** and **R. Alpert** )

**Penelope Widmore** a breakthrough for us here at Searcher — thanks to the team stationed up north for discovering this! **Owen Hume** thought this might interest you as well

 

—

 

**OCEANIC 815 FOUND, 324 PASSENGERS CONFIRMED DEAD**

Samuel Lee

Warning: This article contains graphic images of bodies, and viewer discretion is advised.

Last night, November 28, 2015, a salvage vehicle searching the Pacific Ocean, the Christiane I, found the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815. The flight, from Sydney to Los Angeles, disappeared on September 22. Also found were the bodies of all 324 passengers, including 40 year old pilot, Seth Norris, band member Charlie Pace, and billionaire slash social media icon, Hugo Reyes. There has been a hotline set up for fam(..keep reading)

**Comments (542)**

 

—

 

**Kevin Johnson** and **Tom Friendly** are now **Friends.**

**Tom Friendly** and **Arturo Ramirez** are now **In a Relationship.**

 

—

 

**Dr. Charlotte S. Lewis** (@charlottelewis)

I’m working with Miles Straume and @franklymypidus on this Top Secret Job. Wi-fi will be scarce, so I apologize for a lack of updates :)

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

@charlottelewis @franklymypidus @ me next time

**Dr. Charlotte S. Lewis** (@charlottelewis)

@ghostfucker @franklymypidus I feel like your handle isn’t really the best for a work-related Tweet?

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

boat squad [**instagram.com/p_4815162342**](http://instagram.com/p_4815162342)

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

for those of you asking: ya i got a job on a boat lol bye for an indefinite amt of time

**MILES** (@ghostfucker)

also please dont have too much fun while im gone

 

—

 

**Penelope Widmore** just received some exciting news… gotta keep hushed about it for now but.i’m absolutely thrilled. **Owen Hume** text me this instant i need to spill. put on your favorite driveshaft album first, though.

 

—

 

**Cassidy Phillips** Please be sure to keep your hearts with the families of the Oceanic victims this Christmas. Loss of life on such a scale is incredibly tragic.

 

—

 

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher_)

<3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays assholes


	7. early 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i;m alive and so are the o6

**#OCEANICSIX** (@paceass)

@OceanicAir WHO ARE THEY #OceanicSix #charliepace

 

—

 

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher__) 

i can ensure all of you that the #oceanicsix are all safe. happy new year.

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher__)

the #oceanicsix are also not really into that nickname. neither is @OceanicAir apparently

**Owen** (@O_Hume)

@searcher__ Please b quiet i am trying to sleep. Tell ur friends also

**Penny Widmore** (@searcher__)

@O_Hume wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Owen** (@O_Hume)

Why did she give him her phone he doesn;t Even know what a Meme is

**d** (@the_constant) _(locked)_

holaholaaa

 

—

 

**Six Survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 Found**

 

Noted researcher Penelope Widmore announced at midnight today, the first of January, that she had found six people, allegedly survivors of Oceanic Airlines Flight 815, which crashed on September 22nd after going 200 miles off course. While the wreckage and bodies were found, Miss Widmore stated that she “Can absolutely verify these people’s identities.” Their names have not been released, although it is rumored that billionaire Hugo Reyes(read more)

 

—

 

**_Trending_ **

 

**#NewYearsResolution**

**#OceanicSix**

6 survivors of plane crash found, identities confirmed.

**Hugo Reyes**

Billionaire and philanthropist is among the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815

**#IfTrumpsElected**

Just started Trending

**#Driveshaft**

 

—

 

**Dr. Jack Shephard** (@J_Shephard23)

Thanks for the support. 

**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

nice 2 be back!!! how is every one? i hope youre all safe and hapy, if not, feel free 2 dm me

**Charles Widmore** (@RealCharlesWidmore) ✓

Glad to see the #OceanicSix alive and well. Astounding humans.

**d** (@the_constant) _(locked)_

@RealCharlesWidmore fuck off you pigfucking bastard

**d** (@the_constant) _(locked)_

i love reading up on recent events so much has happened

 

—

 

**TO: des <33**

that’s your father-in-law, honey

 

—

 

**jaya** (@jayakulthre)

@hurley_flash you don’t need to affirm others right now its ok please take care of urself first we’re all doing better than you!!!

**Hugo Reyes** (@hurley_flash)

@jayakulthre jajaja its ok!!! i have plenty of people looking after me but thank you i hope you hav a nice day

**Betsey** (@betski)

hugo reyes is the best person in the world, in case that was unclear

 

—

 

**Nadia** (@noornadiaj)

Thank you so so so much for the wedding wishes S and I are very Happy

**S U N** (@sunhwakwon)

Wish I could be there, give Sayid my love

**aaron** (@ayayronfronabarg)

aw they’re friends!!!

 

—

 

**L** (@ahaahahaha)

Hello everyone! Back in the real world

**ricky ricardo** (@nonetherichard)

Haha I’m a little confused but i’m Okay! 

**L** (@ahaahahaha)

This is your only Tweet @nonetherichard

  
_@nonetherichard_ has blocked _you, L._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr @oceanicairline and twitter @farmerefuted!


End file.
